It Started With A Dream
by tonsofr5love
Summary: Jessica Marie Blair is one of the biggest One Direction fans you could ever find. But one particular dream turns her whole life around...
1. The Dream: Who Was It?

"That's what makes you beautiful!" I belted out at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the kitchen. "JESSICA MARIE BLAIR, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! TURN OFF THAT STINKIN' MUSIC AND GO TO BED!" Geez. My mother could be so annoying. I huffed and turned off the purple One Direction radio. Climbing into bed, I looked around my room. You could barely tell that the dull gray walls were there. At least, all I could see is about a million One Direction(I do not own One Direction) posters lining the wall. I turned off my red One Direction lamp, and, well, you get my point. I guess I was way too excited singing their whole album that I didn't realized I was so tired. In a few seconds, I was snoring away.

_The waves crashed into the shore calmly. The sun was shining brightly. The trees swayed in the distance. I sighed, and happily relaxed under my beach umbrella when I turned around abruptly and saw to my surprise someone familiar, calling my name. Someone from a TV Show? Just another kid from school? Ohhhh! Maybe it's Niall! My heart started beating rapidly at the sight of the blonde hair..._

I woke up almost immediately after seeing a glimpse of that blonde hair. Before i started to fangirl at 3 in the morning, I luckily realized that it was all just a dream. "Whoo! That was scary for a moment," I whispered to myself. Propping my head on my pillow, I closed my eyes and didn't wake up until about 10. Good thing it was just Saturday when I woke up. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and walked to my closet. I threw on a loose sweatshirt that was white with green stripes on it and a pair of black leggings. I ran downstairs to find my younger sister and my parents already finishing up their eggs and bacon. "Bye, sweeties, we'll be home soon!" my mother kissed my forehead and my dad followed her out the door, after giving both of us a big hug. "So what do you wanna do today, Julia?" I asked, getting a bowl of cereal. "Watch Austin and Ally! " she cried, smiling. "Oh you mean that stupid TV show?" I shook my head in disgust. "Oh what do you wanna do today?" she mocked me. "you mean listen to that stupid One Direction music?" I gasped embarrassingly. "N-no, whaaaat!" "pshhh, I have better stuff to do, like, um... Watch Austin And Ally with you!" I blurted out. "I thought its just a stupid TV show, JESSICA," my sister plopped herself on the couch and turned on the TV, right after Shake It Up ended. Just in time. "Oh, I watched this one already," my sister got up to get a snack, leaving me all alone. "Of course you did," I whispered, shaking my head. But as I watched Austin and Ally perform at Jimmy Starr's Halloween party,(Costumes And Courage) I realized something. Niall wasn't the one in my dream. It was someone else.


	2. My New Room

I ran up to my room in a flash. With my eyes open wide, I went on Google(I do not own Google) and searched: Austin and Ally(I do not own Austin and Ally). I gasped in surprise looking at this blonde kid smiling at me. Oh, he wasn't just some random blonde kid to me anymore. That dream. It had been him the whole time. I quickly searched up his name and plugged it into the search box. After a few more hours of research, I was much more calm and had learned a lot of new things about Ross Lynch. Yes, I have to admit, I got addicted to him all because of a dream. But, whatever. Now happily listening to some of R5's( I wish I owned R5 :D), Ross' family band's covers, I looked around my room. A sudden shock of guilt zapped me in my heart. I had given up One Direction just like that.

Well, I thought to myself. It's not like they even know me, so why should I care? Slowly taking off my One Direction posters, I was happier than ever. I was basically starting a whole new life, since it mainly revolved around 1D. "What am I gonna do with all the posters?" I thought a little bit too loudly. I winced when I heard my little sister come running down the hall. "Give them to me Jessie! I know what to do with them!" she smiled that little cute baby smile. "What, Julia Bulia?" I asked, smiling down at her. "My friend Kelsey has a sister who loves them just as much as you do!" "Really? Well then, here you go," I gave her the bunch of posters. "Let's just roll all of them up first."

After about a half an hour, all the 1D posters were all rolled up and put in a big bag. "Hey Julia, do you want to give Kelsey's sister this One Direction radio and all the other stuff I have?" "Oh, she already has that, but can I give her the lamp? She needs one for her desk," Julia asked. "Sure, go ahead." As Julia closed the door behind me, I sighed, and walked slowly to my laptop. I went on eBay(I do not own eBay) i started selling all the things that used to mean the world to me.

After only a couple of hours, I had about 450$ from selling all of my stuff. I smiled at the thought of having an R5 themed bedroom, but that wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted most was to see them at an actual concert, so I wouldn't give up on them, just like I did with 1D. So I got VIP tickets from (R5 owns) for me and my friend Addie, who goes crazy for just about any celebrity she actually sees. After my parent's came home, I asked my mom for her credit card information. "Jessica! What happened to your room?" she asked me, both amused and concerned. "Don't worry mom, I changed for the better," I laughed. "Now let's get room decorating!"


	3. The Best Day Ever

It was finally the day of the I would see them at the R5 East Coast Tour. And to top it all off, I was Ross' birthday! (They really did play New Jersey on Ross' birthday) I was waking up and sat up. The first thing I saw was my new and improved room, yellow, complete with black music notes plastered all over the wall. (This is all YellowR5LOUD32's idea I just really liked it so all credit goes to her. You should TOTALLY read her stories sometime they are the AWESOMEST i'm not sure thats a word anyway back to the story) I had always played the piano, guitar, and maybe a little of drums. There was my white keyboard and gray guitar sitting on a raised platform in front of me. I absolutely loved that effect, since it looked so much like a stage. I had black blankets and stuff like that with a white paint splatter in the middle. Sorry I'm talking too much about my room but I love it so much! I ran to my closet and got out my best white shirt and a blue and gray striped cardigan. I put on my gray jeans and black converse high tops, and went downstairs.

Addie was already downstairs, and we did our little secret handshake. "Go on girls, you can go but at 8:00 I'll call you down so I can drive you to the concert," my dad said in the family room. "K, dad!", I yelled, walking upstairs with Addie following closely behind. "I'm so excited to see R5 especially Rocky I love him sooo- WOAH!" she screamed when I opened my bedroom door. "Nice, right?" I asked, obviously impressed with my room. She ran to the guitar and started strumming a few notes. I walked to the keyboard, and turned it on. Soon, we were jamming to all the R5 songs screaming the lyrics out. "This is the best day ever!" we both screamed at the same time."

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Blair," Addie thanked my dad. He nodded and drove off. "Come on, let's go, before we get lost in this gigantic crowd!" I screamed to her. As we showed the security guard our tickets, I couldn't help but jump around. "Uh, Jessica?" Addie looked at me confusedly. "What are you doing?" "Sorry it's just I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS BAND!" I screamed with delight. "Ready Set Rock!" I heard someone scream backstage. Suddenly, Ratliff came out and the crowd screamed. Rydel came after, followed by Riker, then Rocky. "OH MY GOD IT"S ROCKY HI ROCKY!" Addie screamed, pushing me around. But something her wasn't right. Where was Ross? Soon, I saw a shadow on the stage. Ross came out and all the other girls screamed, but I didn't join them. I just looked at him dreamily. But in the middle of "Want You Bad," he saw me staring and smiled back at me. I smiled, blushing, and he smiled back, almost hypnotized my me. My heart swelled at the feeling of that, but didn't let that get to me. After all, it's not like he even noticed me. He just smiled at some random fan. I shrugged and began to walk out of the cheering crowd when a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around, my heart beating out of my chest. I looked up, only to see...


	4. Did Ross Lynch Just LOL Me?

**In the last 5 minutes of Jessica's life...**

"Ready Set Rock!" I heard someone scream backstage. Suddenly, Ratliff came out and the crowd screamed. Rydel came after, followed by Riker, then Rocky. "OH MY GOD IT"S ROCKY HI ROCKY!" Addie screamed, pushing me around. But something her wasn't right. Where was Ross? Soon, I saw a shadow on the stage. Ross came out and all the other girls screamed, but I didn't join them. I just looked at him dreamily. But in the middle of "Want You Bad," he saw me staring and smiled back at me. I smiled, blushing, and he smiled back, almost hypnotized by me. My heart swelled at the feeling of that, but didn't let that get to me. After all, it's not like he even noticed me. He just smiled at some random fan. I shrugged and began to walk out of the cheering crowd when a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around, my heart beating out of my chest. I looked up, only to see...

Him. The one calling my name on the beach. The one who I got obsessed over with in only a few hours. The one who changed my whole life around. The one- "Hey." he interrupted my thoughts. "H-h-hi!' was all I could stutter out. He laughed and smiled at me. "You probably know who I am, who are you?" he asked me. "Jessica," I whispered, almost fainting as he shook my hand. "You know, seeing you out there tonight-something about you just-" he blushed, which made me blush. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to HIM. And by HIM, I mean the one and only Ross Lynch. Yes, the one and only Ross Lynch. AHH! "Hey, um, I'd like to talk to you some time, so here's my number." We awkwardly exchanged phone numbers before awkwardly hugging and awkwardly saying goodbye. I awkwardly looked for Addie, in the now empty streets. It was awkward.

***ROSS POV***

"She's so beautiful," I gasped, looking up into the sky. "Who's so beautiful," Rydel asked. She walked up to me, staring into my eyes confusedly. "Uh, hello? Earth To Ross?" "What! Earth To What!" I jumped up, startled. Everyone laughed at my silliness. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. I hope they didn't hear my thoughts about Jessica. I mean, I know she's just a random fan and all, but something about her was just different. How her soft, lustrous eyes crinkle when she smiles, how her silky smooth hair falls right below her shoulders. Of course I wasn't going to say it to her face. As I got in the van, I took out my phone and began to text her.

_Ross: hey jessica!_

_*2 minutes later*_

_Ross: hello?_

_Jessica: oh sorry! hi ross i was just busy fangirling with my friend addie._

_Ross: lol :D_

***Jessica's POV***

Did Ross Lynch just LOL me? I think I'm gonna faint...


	5. Maybe Today Will Be Great

I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that Delorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl

Won't be needing roads cause

Oo oo oo oo ( Here Comes Forever By R5)

*Jessica's POV*

"Augh, why is my phone ringing at 2:45 in the- OOHH! ROSS!" I squealed, now wide awake.

"HELLO! ROSS!" I screamed into the phone. "Uh, hey, I guess you're not sleeping," he chuckled. "Well, I got sorta excited when I saw your name on the screen," I blushed. Good thing the lights were off. because I was REALLY RED. "Well, I just wanted to ask you, before I forget- if you want to come over to our house? Maybe we can bond!" he spoke excitedly through the phone. (Just letting you know, in this story, the lynches live in NJ and Jessica lives there too) "And bring your friend Addie, too." "WOW, thanks so much for the invite! Of course! I'll be there," I smiled widely. Ross laughed. "Okay, well you better get some sleep now, Jessie!" he spoke through the phone. "KK, bye!" I whispered, not wanting to wake a sleeping Julia lying on the carpet of my room. Wait, why is she even in here? I thought to myself. Ah. Whatever. I hopped back and bed and lay down, thinking everything through. In just a week, I had killed my dreams of being with One Direction, booked R5 concert tickets, and was going to go to the Lynch's house in about a few hours. Could my life get any better?

*Rocky's POV*

The ground shook violently. "EARTHQUAKE!" I groaned, as my eyes flashed open. But it wasn't an earthquake. "Ross, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU JUMPING ON MY BED!" I screamed to Ross the Kangaroo. "I'm" "Really" "Excited" "Guess" "Who's" "Coming" Over!" He screamed in my face, catching his breath. I laughed. "I don't know who's coming over, ok!" I groaned and stretched after standing up. I quickly changed into a red shirt with a pair of gray jeans. When i got downstairs, everyone else was in red, but Riker was in a pair of beige khakis, Ross was in blue jeans, Ryland was in white sweats, and Rydel was in a gray denim skirt. "Oh, save some pancakes for me!" I ran to get an extra chair. "So who's this friend that's coming over today?" Stormie, our mom, asked ross. "Oh, I met her on my birthday at the concert," Ross smiled, blushing a little. I peered over and lifted my eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "Really, you bring a random fan over here?" Riker sighed, obviously not happy. Rydel, on the other hand, was excited. "Now I don't have to hang with guys!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and skipping up to her room. "HEY!" We all exclaimed.

"Bow down to King Ratliff!" Ratliff entered our house wearing a superman cape and a paper crown. "King's don't wear capes," Ryland shook his head. We all chuckled at his silliness. I guess today was going to be great after all.


	6. Who Knew?

*Addie POV*

"JESSICA MARIE BLAIR, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG THERE!?" I screamed from her room. "Got it," Jessica smiled as she stepped out of her closet. "What is it with you and clothes?!" I shook my head as she giggled. "Come, let's get a move on," she laughed as we skipped out the door together.

*ROSS' POV*

"DING DONG," the doorbell rang. I couldn't have been happier at the moment. "THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE!" I screamed like a little girl, jumping up and down, with Riker joining my silly act, imitating me. We all ran to the door yelping and shouting. "YOU'RE...not here?" We all stared in disbelief at the mailman. Suddenly, two familiar looking girls walking down the street got my attention. "GUYS GUYS OVER THERE!" I pointed to where they were. We all pushed the mailman out onto our front lawn and hopped to them, a big smile on all our faces. "Um, are you guys oka-OH HI ROCKY!" Jessica's friend blushed. We all laughed. Jessica was standing right behind her, looking shy. I went over to her and smiled. "Hey, Jess!" I had a huge smile on my face. "HI!" she grinned. WOW, she's even more beautiful when she smiles, I thought. We all stared at each other for a moment, Then Ratliff broke the silence. "Bow down to your King Ratliff, fellow citizens," he gestured to Addie and Jess. "Could this guy get any funnier?!" Jess laughed hysterically, holding her stomach. "Oh, trust me, he can!" Rydel interrupted. "Come on, now, lets go do our nails!" she dragged them to our house, giggling the whole way.

*Jessica's POV*

After playing with all of Rydel's makeup and giving ourselves blind makeovers, we went down to the living room to see the boys watching TV. Rocky heard us come down, and as he saw Addie, he turned as red as a quickly stood up. "OKAY GUYS LET"S PLAY A GAME" he wanted to break the silence. "What are we gonna play?" Riker asked. "Let's play a game where we say something interesting about ourselves. That way we can get to know each other better," Rydel suggested, and we all nodded in agreement. "Okay guys, lets get in a big circle," Ratliff sat on the floor. As I sat down next to him, Ross quickly took the seat to my right and looked at me dreamily. I blushed and turned away quickly. "If he does that one more time..." I thought to myself. Suddenly Addie spoke up, with Rocky looking at her. I exchanged glances with her and she giggled. "Okay, my name is Addie Crystal Murphy, and I have two cats and five kittens," she sat down. "WOW THAT'S A LOT!" Ryland said, surprised. We all laughed. "I'll go next," Rocky stood up. "My name is Rocky Mark Lynch, and my favorite number is 2," he shrugged. "THAT"S SO COOL!" Addie screamed, as I shook my head. "OK my turn!" Rydel jumped up. "My name is Rydel Marie Lynch, and sadly, I'm only 5'8, the shortest in the band," she looked sad as the others laughed. "Hi, I'm Ellington Lee Ratliff, and I like potatoes!" he said, crossing his eyes, and we all laughed ourselves silly. "Jess, your turn," Ross nudged me. "OHHH Okay... "I stood up shakily. Probably because ROSS LYNCH JUST TOUCHED ME! Okay. I took a deep breath and started. "My name is Jessica Marie Blair, and I have the same middle name as Rydel over there!" I smiled. "Sorry, that was all I could come up with," I hung my head, as the rest chuckled. "Okay, now me! I have a lot to tell you, so watch out," Ross pointed at me and Addie. "My name is Ross Shor Lynch and I am currently 17. I play Austin in Austin and Ally, Brady in Teen Beach Movie, and my birthday is on December 29. My favorite color is yellow, and I love french toast and gummi bears! I don't really have a favorite food and I am a directioner. I love dogs, and my favorite animal is a penguin. I am an adrenaline junkie, and I am DYING to get my flying licence next year. I know how to drive and my favorite emoji is the purple devil. My guitar's name is Luna and I was afraid of roller coasters until I turned 13. I also started playing basketball when I-" "ARE YOU FINISHED ALREADY I'M WAITING!" Riker screamed. Ross rolled his eyes and sat down. I felt sorta bad for him. He looked so happy telling us all about him. But whatever. "Okay, My name is Riker Anthony Lynch, and you might know me as Jeff the Warbler on Glee," "OMG NO WONDER YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!" I screamed. I was so amazed. I was actually meeting Riker Lynch, Jeff the Warbler. Riker smiled. "See Ross, was that so hard?!" Riker turned to Ross, as he turned red, embarrassed. "Enough of this, it's my turn!" Ryland groaned. "Thank you. Hi, my my name is Ryland Michael Lynch, and my favorite TV shows are Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries." "Me too, man!" Ratliff turned to look at him. Then they did the little handshake that Austin and Dez usually do on Austin and Ally. I laughed. "Wow, guys, I never knew I could get to know you so well!" Addie giggled. After a few weird minutes of sitting silently on the floor, Rocky blurted out, "Ok guys, now who wants to shoot some hoops?" he chuckled. We all screamed and ran out the door. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to play basketball with R5 and by best friend Addie. Who knew? :D

**Sorry I'm boring with all these facts. I'm just obsessed! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
